Storm of Emotions
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: He hid his storm of emotions under a happy exterior.Warning:Character death,suicide,sad and dark fic! I AM A MEAN AUTHOR!


**A/N:The first dark fic I wrote was ****Animal I have Become****.I decided,"Hey!I should write another one!" And so I did.**

* * *

I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

I don't need their help. I don't need their sympathy. I don't need their pity.

I locked myself in my room. The moon was shining through the curtains. I sat next to my tiny lamp that was on.

I looked at the knife in my hand. I clutched it tightly.

If...If I did this...If I actually did this...

No one would ever have to one. I was on the verge of crying.

I was so confused. I was...I was terrified.

I shook my head, tears leaking out of my eyes. I was so stupid. Stupid to think that everyone cared for me. They did not. No one did.

I then laughed quietly. No one ever cared for me. Not even from the start. No one.

No one at all. If I did this,no one would care. They would be happy. They would probably celebrate. Yeah. They probably would.

They would just tip their hats to the side and sing a song of joy while dancing on my grave.

I looked at the note that I wrote once more. I began to feel more tears fell on my note. I...I had to do this.

I was just a burden. Maybe even a tool. Just a simple item that no one would ever care about. They would have a party once I'm gone. They wouldn't remember me. They would just drop off all memories of me. Cause they don't care.

I can't stand it. I can't...I can't take it anymore!

This is my last resort. My last option.

I...I'm going to do it. I looked at the gleaming,pointed blade I had in my hand.

"I...I'm going to leave,now." I whispered. "And...And you guys are going to be thankful for me doing so."

I laughed. "All of you will be glad once I'm gone,right?...Right."

I broke down.

"Y-you guys are jerks!Such freaking jerks!I hate you all!" I screamed. I heard the voices of the other smashers. "I-I know all of you are going to miss me! You're...you're going to regret everything you did to me..."

There was a pounding at my door.

I was crying hysterically. "I-I hate you all!All of you!All of you!"

Then there was screaming and yelling.

"Wh-why did you guys never care for me...?" I cried. "O-Only one person did!Only _one _person ever cared for me!One!"

The screaming and pounding from the other side was growing louder.

I smiled. "This is goodbye..."

Then I plunged the blade into my chest.I began to feel my consciousness slip away. The end was near. My memories were flashing before I faded away into the dark void,the door was busted open,and I heard someone call my name out.

"LUCAS!"

_Goodbye,Ness..._

I then fell into the darkness.

_**~~Ness' POV~~**_

I was sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't stop crying. I just stared at the body before me.

"N-no...NO!" I screamed. I didn't want to believe it.

That...That he was gone. That he was dead.

"L-Lucas!" I cried. "Lucas!"

"Ness..." Sonic started.

Meta Knight grabbed my hand, and pulled me away.

I was thrashing around,trying to get out of his grip. "LUCAS!"

"Ness." Meta Knight said gently. "You...You have to..."

"I don't care!" I shrieked. "I-I..."

I eventually broke down. "L-Lucas..."

My sobs echoed down the halls and throughout the mansion.

"L-Lucas!"

Meta Knight,along with Lucario,soon managed to pull me away from the scene.

I was dragged downstairs and into the dinning hall. I was wailing uncontrollably.

"Ness?" Meta Knight said.

"Wh-what...?" I squeaked.

"Lucas will always be with you."

"What d-do you mean?"

"He...He will always be by your side." Meta Knight explained. "He will be watching over you."

" aura is still with us." Lucario added. "And it always will be."

I sniffed. "R-really?"

Meta Knight nodded. " spirit will live on with us."

"He will be missed and remembered." Lucario continued. "He was brave and strong for someone that he was a marvelous friend."

I wiped my eyes."Y-yeah.H-he was."

"And always will be." Lucario said.

"I-I just don't see why he did it." I whimpered.

The two blinked.

Lucario sighed. "I...I'm wondering,too."

" always s-seems happy." I sniffed.

"I suppose underneath that happy enterior was a storm of emotions." Meta Knight suggested.

"Wha?" I didn't get it.

"He hid his dark emotions beneath a happy mask." Meta Knight explained. "He was down,he was angered,sad,and confused."

I stared in shock.

Then I nodded.

He...He was probably right.

"Ness.I think you should read this." A voice announced. It was Captain Olimar. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

I wiped my eyes,and took it from him.

"...It...It's from Lucas..."

_Dear Other Smashers,_

_ I am so confused. Do you care for me? Do you hate me?_

_Do you find me usefull or useless? I do not understand._

_You...You hate me. All of you. You simply see me as a tool. _

_A small,weak boy. Nothing else._

_ I was gone, you would all be ?_

_I know you all will be glad.I would no longer be here._

_Me,the useless,weak tool of a boy...Will be gone._

_I know all of you wouldn't care if I died._

_You would probably dance on my grave._

_No on ever cared for me._

_...Except for Ness. Only Ness._

_No one else._

_Why!_

_I hate you all!_

_All of you!_

_ you for being kind to me. I will never forget about you._

_When I move on to the afterlife,I will remember you. No matter what._

_-Lucas_

I gripped the letter. I couldn't believe it.

"It's all your fault..." I began to fill me. "It's all your fault!ALL OF YOU!"

I was screaming. Everyone...They're the reason why Lucas died. It's their fault.

"All your fault!" I cried. "You did this!You killed Lucas!"

The three in the room looked at me in shock.

"L-Lucas died...b-because of you!" I sobbed. "Because of you..."

My body was shaking. Tears filled my eyes so much that I couldn't see.

_Because of them...He's gone..._

* * *

**A/N: ;_; I AM SO SORRY,LUCAS AND NESS!*hugs them*I AM A BAD AUTHOR!BAD!**


End file.
